futariwapurikyuafandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsumoto Yuko
Mitsumoto Yuko 'is the person seen in ''GoGoHeart Pretty Cure!, despite considered to be the sixth Pretty Cure in the series, she is the eighth and the last cure to join. Along with Yoshida, she appears in the dreams of Tatsuno Malm, Tachikawa Mio, Yumegawa Mikoto and Yumegawa Erika before they become Pretty Cure. In the series, she and Yoshida is the first Cure to make an appearance, her identity being '''Cure Phoenix (キュア フェニックス kyua fenikkusu). During the first half of the season, Yuko didn't made any appearance until Episode 33 where Cure Dragon defeated Dark Cure and released the door of the World of Hearts where it is revealed that Yuko was in a sleep state inside the door after her Cure Gem's broken. The spirit of Lock appear and restore her Cure Gem and awoken her from her deep sleep and reunited with her family. Yuko appears to be nice and calm to the other Cures especially Yoshida, who she is treated closely. When she becomes a Cure, she appears to be serious and cold toward the enemy. Yuko also seems to be close to Lock when he sacrificed himself to protect her and she cried when his spirit fades away. Mitsumoto Yuko (光本ゆうこ Mitsumoto Yūko) Description *'Season': GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! *'Gender': Female *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Brown (Yuko), Pink (Cure Phoenix) *'First Episode': GGHPC01 *'Alter Ego': Cure Phoenix, Super Cure Phoenix *'Theme Color': Magenta Story Prologue Cure Phoenix is seen in the prologue of the series, where she fights against Dark Cure with Cure Dragon before the Great World of Hearts. Realizing that she will not win the fight, she uses the last of her power to protect the withering thw Worls and the four fairies Coffu,Corry,Lilly and Luna, telling them to go and find a replacement for her. Just as they run, her Phoenix Charm breaks, when Cure Dragon almost hit by Dark Cure's attack then she sacrifices herself to save her sister. Aftermath After she sacrifices herself, her appearances is unknown but she gives advices to the stolen hearts and the cure's also her sister Cure Dragon in her Human form as Mitsumoto Yoshida, a student in Malm's Class knows about her. Powers "The Heart That Blooms Brightly, Cure Phoenix!" 心その明るくの花, キュア フェニックス! Kokoro sono akaruku no hana, Kyua fenikkusu!' '''Cure Phoenix '(キュア フェニックス Kyuafenikkusu) is the Cure that Yuko transforms into. As the sole protector of the World of Hearts alongside Cure Dragon in the past, Cure Phoenix is said to be "The Legendary Protector" by Sakabu. Cure Phoenix is also the strongest Prretty Cure said by Malm. Cure Phoenix is capable of fighting with martial arts and use the attack Floral Hearty Adagio, which Cure Air and Cure Spring can only do together, and also use further instead of a purification. Along with this, she can use the attack Floral Light Purify, and a solo version of Floral Hearty Adagio, as well as Sky Floral Adante with Cure Dragon. Later at the end of the series, she becomes GoGoHeart Precure Super Sky along the other Cures. In this form, they can use the group finisher, GoGoHeart Grand Orchestra. When Cure Phoenix's Cure Gem is destroyed, she lost all of her power to transform and in a state of a coma in the World of Hearts. She then recovered her powers thanks to Lock and the World of Hearts and uses the Cure Brooch to transform. Attacks Except Purification attacks, Cure Phoenix can use offensive attacks on her own for fighting use: Phoenix Reflection (フェニックスリフレクション Fenikkusurefurekushon): Cure Phoenix shoots magenta lights and creates a shield that reflects the enemy's attacks. Phoenix Crescent ( フェニックスクレッセント Fenikkusukuressento): Cure Phoenix shoots crescent-shaped lights to the enemy. Phoenix Floral Impact (フェニックスフローラルインパクト Fenikkusufuroraruimpakuto): Cure Phoenix concetrates all her powers into her palms and strikes them into the enemy, rose petals can be seen scattered, and the enemy knocks away. Super Cure Phoenix Relationships Trivia Category:Cures Category:GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! Characters